


The Best Day of His Life

by jennagrins



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions, Making Out, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, characters' ages and timeline left deliberately ambiguous, seriously so much making out, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennagrins/pseuds/jennagrins
Summary: “What, um, what was that for?”“I wanted to say thank you for saving me earlier. And coming to check on me now.”“Is saving your life only worth a kiss on the cheek?” she teases before her eyes go wide, seemingly startled at her own forwardness.Well, he can’t let an invitation like that pass him by.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 30
Kudos: 207





	The Best Day of His Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more Love Square content. This fandom is just so inspiring! Hope y'all enjoy.

He knows she's just trying to do her job and protect him from the latest akuma to target him. He knows that. It’s not that he blames Ladybug at all. It’s just... 

Adrien is having an awful day. It started with an early morning photoshoot after a late night akuma battle the night before. 

Then he showed up at the shoot to find out he would have to work with Lila of all people. Normally it’s a lot easier to be kind to her, even though he knows he can’t trust the things she says. 

But he’s really tired and she won’t stop trying to impress him with obvious lies and _he’s really tired_. 

His fatigue and irritation comes through in the pictures and he can see the photographer getting frustrated with him and he tries to do better, he does, but the next thing he knows Vincent’s being overtaken by purple-black bubbles and when he emerges as Hawkmoth’s latest victim, all of his anger is directed at Adrien. 

He isn’t able to break away and he takes a few hits before Ladybug’s on the scene, and while he feels that whoop of excitement in his stomach when she scoops him up into her arms and out of harm’s way... 

Now that she’s realized he’s the target she won’t let him out of her sight. 

Ladybug doesn't know that by keeping him with her she's preventing him from getting away to transform so he can do his job. 

So he's a little distracted. He's smart and clever. He's used to coming up with plans to get away. He's just not usually planning against his Lady. 

It's no surprise that she has an answer for his every excuse, a counter for his every suggestion. 

(“I think it’s better if I go hide so that you can go after the akuma without me getting in the way.” 

“Don’t worry, I can protect you! Besides, I should wait for Chat Noir anyway.”) 

His mind is a whirl as he tries to come up with yet another plan to get away from Ladybug's side... so he can return to Ladybug's side. 

"Adrien?" 

He blinks, realizing she's been talking to him and he has absolutely no idea what she's been saying. 

She takes in his confused expression with concern. 

"Are you okay?" she asks gently, running her hands over his head carefully, and it’s a struggle not to lean into her caress. How is he supposed to think when her fingers are in his hair? "That akuma gave you a pretty solid knock on the head." 

Her eyes grow more concerned when he doesn't answer, and she tilts his head back and forth with her eyes trained on his. 

"I hope you don't have a concussion," she murmurs. 

Right, she’s concerned. About him. Words, talking, he can do this. He needs to speak, to reassure her that he's okay. 

"I'm just distracted by how beautiful you are." 

_Not that!_

It's a mistake, a little bit of the Chat side of him slipping out under pressure. Normally a line like that would have her rolling her eyes and pushing him away playfully. 

That's not what happens. 

“I think you’re beautiful too,” she says, and then blushes. 

_God, she’s beautiful._

“You - you do?” 

Ladybug thinks he’s beautiful. This is the best day of his life. 

* * *

“L - Ladybug!” he exclaims in surprise when she shows up at his bedroom window that evening. 

“Do you mind if I come in?” she asks, almost shy. 

“Of course not!” 

She jumps down from his windowsill, all lean figure and graceful movements. He doesn’t think he could ever tire of watching her. 

“I just wanted to check on you,” she says, reaching out like she’s going to touch his head again. Adrien nearly vibrates with anticipation, but at the last moment she seems to catch herself, and her hand falls back to her side. “After that hit you took... and then I got distracted by the akuma and lost track of you... I was really worried.” 

“You were worried about me?” 

“Well, of course I was! I mean, I’m a superhero,” she says, cheeks glowing pink in the setting sun. “It’s my job to worry about the citizens of this city. I mean—” 

He leans in close to her and rests his hand on her shoulder. 

“Thank you,” he says. “It means a lot to me. That you care.” 

The pink of her cheeks deepens, spilling out from under her mask. Is she blushing? 

“I - I - yes, I care,” she says. “I’m a caring person.” 

He smiles warmly at her, gathers his courage, and leans in, pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek. 

She gasps at the contact, and the sound sends his heart racing. 

Ladybug has never reacted to him like this before. At least, she’s never reacted to Chat Noir’s flirtations like this. 

Like he has a chance. 

He pulls back slowly while he tries to figure out what the next right move is here. 

“What, um, what was that for?” 

“I wanted to say thank you for saving me earlier. And coming to check on me now.” 

“Is saving your life only worth a kiss on the cheek?” she teases before her eyes go wide, seemingly startled at her own forwardness. 

Well, he can’t let an invitation like that pass him by. 

Quickly, before she can take it back, he leans back in again, presses his lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss. 

It’s over way too fast. 

"Thank you... for your... gratitude," she says, voice soft and...wanting? 

He inhales sharply. That sounded almost encouraging. Does he dare...? 

"I could be more grateful? If you wanted?" he suggests, heart in his throat. 

What if he misread her cues? What if she thinks he's creepy, just some celebrity she doesn't know asking for kisses? What if— 

"Okay," she says, and this time she kisses him. 

Now it's really the best day of his life. 

* * *

That best day is followed by an even better day, and then another after that as Ladybug starts visiting him regularly. 

And _kissing_ him regularly. 

It's almost everything he's ever wanted and more than he ever thought he would get. 

When she sits in his lap, straddles his thighs, presses him back into his couch as she presses open mouthed kisses down the side of his neck, Adrien gasps for breath, overwhelmed by how good she feels and not quite able to bite back his moans. 

She drags her open mouth up the side of his neck, nibbles on his earlobe before purring in his ear, "I love the sounds you make." 

"Oh god," he whimpers. 

"Yes, like that." 

" _Ladybug_." 

Adrien can’t help the moans he lets loose as she sucks and nibbles and licks at his neck, making an absolute mess of him. It feels _so good_. 

He wants to make her feel as good as he does. He runs his hands up her back. They glide easily over the textured fabric of her suit. He wishes he could feel the soft skin that lies beneath, wishes he could pull those kinds of noises from her as easily as she pulls them from him. 

Finally, when he can’t take the sweet torture of her mouth on his skin anymore, he captures her mouth again, swallows her little hum into the kiss. 

She brings her hands up to his face to adjust the angle of their kiss, gloves cool against his flushed cheeks. 

He's starting to really hate her suit. 

* * *

Adrien peppers kisses across Ladybug's cheek, over her jaw, the shell of her ear. She hums appreciatively and the sound fills him with pleasure. 

He wants her to make more noises. 

He squeezes her waist, cursing her suit once again. He wants to feel _her_. 

“I wish you could detransform. I wish I could feel you for real,” he whispers into the thin strip of skin of her throat revealed by her suit. 

“I - I want that, too,” she admits. “But you know I can’t. I have to protect my secret identity.” 

“I know.” 

He presses an open mouthed kiss into her neck, as low as he can get it. 

" _Ah!_ " she gasps and it hits him low in the gut. He's never wanted anyone like this before. 

He tugs at her collar, tries to expose a little more skin, but it won't move, magic keeping it firmly in place. 

"I want to touch you," he whispers, letting his breath ghost over the wet patch of skin he's left behind. "Want to feel your skin." He kisses her lower, over the black material. "Wish you could feel that." He moves to the other side of her neck. "Like you can feel this," he murmurs, dragging his tongue over the small bit of exposed skin. 

" _Adrien_ ," she moans. 

"I want you," he whispers into her neck, trailing his fingers down her sides, hating that the light pressure isn't the tease for her that it is when she does it to him. "I've never wanted anyone like this before." 

"I want you too," she breathes and he goes a little lightheaded, the admission only makes him want her more. 

She pulls his lips back to hers, kisses him intensely and he responds with all the love and passion bursting within him. 

Time seems to lose all meaning when she's kissing him like this, so he's not sure if it's minutes or hours or seconds later that Ladybug wrenches her mouth away from his. 

“I have an idea!” 

“Hm?” 

What were they talking about again? 

She cups his face and smiles warmly at him. “Shh, let me surprise you.” 

* * *

The next time Ladybug comes to visit him is an entire week later. He's seen her in the meantime of course, but that was as Chat Noir. He misses the kisses and soft touches and the way she looks at him when he's Adrien. 

Usually they talk for a while first, but tonight she's on him the second she's through the window, capturing his mouth with hers. He melts into the kiss as he always does. 

She pulls back just enough to whisper “spots off” before she goes back to kissing him. 

She...she just detransformed. 

She must really trust him. He deepens the kiss, filled with happiness at the thought. 

He wraps his arms around her and feels fabric shift under his hands. 

He’s kissing the girl underneath Ladybug’s mask. 

Adrien whines into the kiss. 

She breaks the kiss to giggle. “You can open your eyes,” she murmurs. 

He opens his eyes and blinks as he takes in Ladybug’s masked face. At first he thinks he misunderstood and she hasn’t dropped her transformation at all, but then she blinks and he realizes that her mask didn’t move with it, and there’s more space around her eyes than there usually is. 

He glances down and sees that she’s wearing a plain grey t-shirt over black leggings. Heat rises in his cheeks at her uncovered arms and bare neck and upper chest. That’s Ladybug’s skin! 

“Oh wow,” he breathes before dragging his eyes up to her face again. 

“I made it myself,” she tells him proudly. She launches into an explanation of how she used fabric and a combination of spirit gum and some kind of prosthetic adhesive to attach it directly to her face so that it will be as secure as possible. And Adrien tries to listen, he does. Normally he loves listening to Ladybug talk, desperately wishes she would tell him even more about herself and the things that interest her. 

Except he can’t stop staring at her face. 

At her familiar, familiar face. 

Because yes, she looks exactly like Ladybug... 

But also— 

“You’re Marinette,” he blurts. 

—she looks exactly like Marinette wearing a Ladybug mask. 

Her eyes go wide and panicked. “What? No! I mean, who’s Marinette? I’m not Marinette, you’re Marinette! I mean—” 

“Oh no,” Tikki squeaks. 

"I - I'm sorry," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to figure you out." 

"I don't understand," _Marinette_ cries. "This mask is perfect! I made sure of it. How did you know?" 

"It is perfect," he agrees slowly. He feels so guilty. He knows she never wanted him to know her identity but now he does. All because he wanted to be able to feel her. "You look exactly like Ladybug wearing it. And apparently Ladybug looks exactly like Marinette wearing a mask and I'm an idiot who's somehow failed to notice that the last few years." 

"Tikki, how did this happen??" 

"I'm so sorry, Marinette," Tikki says. "I should have realized. It's not just the mask that protects your identity, it's the miraculous magic." 

“The quantum masking,” she gasps, smacking her face and leaving the hand there. “I’m such an idiot.” 

"No, you're not. You're brilliant and amazing and wonderful," he cooes, gently peeling her hand away, raising it to his lips, and kissing her (bare!) fingers. 

She finally meets his eyes and bites her lip. 

"So this is... okay? You're not mad?" 

He blinks at her. "Why would I be mad? You're _Marinette_." 

"I used being Ladybug to get closer to the boy I love just because I wasn't brave enough to confess as myself." 

"You love me?" 

Forget everything. Ladybug is Marinette and she's in love with him. _This_ is the best day of his life. 

"Oh." Her blush bleeds out from under her homemade mask. "Um, yeah." 

"I love you too." 

Her face lights up with the biggest smile he's ever seen and the sight of it has his heart swelling so big he thinks it's going to burst right out of his chest. 

"Can I... see you?" he asks. He runs a hesitant finger over the edge of her fabric mask. 

"Okay," she answers softly. 

Together they gently pry the mask off her face. Her skin is a little red and blotchy where the adhesive was. 

She's still the most beautiful girl Adrien has ever seen in his life. 

When he tells her as much she exclaims "Adrien!" bashfully and buries her face in his chest. 

It’s adorable. She’s adorable. 

He holds her there, enjoying the feel of Marinette in his arms. 

He's so happy. 

But now, with her identity no longer secret, the guilt bubbles up. Because, of course, he knew she was keeping a secret. And now he knows that secret. But not only does she not know his, she doesn't even know he's keeping a secret at all. 

She said she loved him. Will she still feel the same way once she knows? 

He clears his throat awkwardly. 

"I need to tell you something," he says into her hair. 

"O...kay?" She sounds nervous. 

He swallows and then it all comes out in a rush. "I didn't tell you because I knew you didn't want to know but now that I know about you and you know I know but you don’t know that you don’t know—" 

"What? Adrien, slow down, I can't understand you." 

Oh, right. His nerves are getting the best of him. 

"I want to introduce you to my little friend." 

"What?" she blurts, face turning cherry red. "I - um - don't you think that's a little fast? I mean - it's not that I don't want to - I just—" 

"No!" he yelps when he realizes how she misunderstood. His face burns and he's sure he's as red as she is. "That's not what I meant! I wouldn’t..." How is he making such a mess of this? "Plagg?" he calls desperately. 

"Plagg?" she echoes before her eyes go wide and she lets out a little squeak as his kwami comes into view. 

"You better not be planning on making me watch any of that kissy junk," Plagg mutters, glaring at him suspiciously. 

"You're him." 

Adrien rubs the back of his neck. The way she says it... he's not sure if it's a good thing or not. Since he knows, it's only fair that she does, but she's rejected Chat Noir so many times before. What if knowing means she changes her mind about him? 

He doesn't get the chance to ask as she crashes their mouths together. 

_Oh thank god_. 

He barely hears Plagg's exclaimed "Ew, gross!" or Tikki's giggle as he loses himself in the sensation of his Lady's lips, her tongue sliding against his, her bare hands on the back of his neck. 

He slips his hands around her, draws her in tight to his body, marvels at the feel of fabric moving under his hands and then has to break the kiss to gasp for air when that fabric shifts so that he's touching the bare skin underneath. 

He takes advantage of the interruption to taste the soft, beautiful skin of her neck. He works his mouth lower and lower as she tilts her head to give him better access, letting out little whines and whimpers. 

When he bites down on the junction where neck meets shoulder, she presses into him and lets out a heart-stopping moan. 

It’s the best day of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I read A LOT of fic and, more than once, I've seen this trope pop up of using a mask so that they can be together without revealing their identities. And I love those fics! But with the NY Special attributing their identities being protected to quantum masking and the fact that Marinette and Ladybug look EXACTLY THE SAME...I had to write this. Plus it was a great excuse to write ladrien makeouts ;)
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> My next fic after this will probably be a ladynoir/adrienette multichapter that I'm in the process of blocking out now. I'm really excited for that one since plot is my favourite.


End file.
